Honorable Black
by Audace
Summary: Aux portes du sommeil, le jeune garçon se fit une promesse à lui-même. Il ne serait jamais la fierté de sa mère. Il ne lui ressemblerait jamais. Il haïssait sa mère. Il haïssait son nom. Il ne serait jamais un bon Black. Il serait juste lui, Sirius.


_Hey, everybody ! Oui, je vous l'avoue, ça fait un bon bout de temps que j'ai rien posté. J'vous rassure, j'm'en suis rendue compte – j'étais frustrée de pas écrire, vous n'avez pas idée… _

_Enfin, week-end de quatre jours et mes deux premiers concours de passé signifient pour moi (un peu) plus de temps libre. Ainsi, j'ai retrouvé (en cherchant bien loin dans mes fichiers), un James/Lily entamé en novembre (arg…) et j'm'occupe ce week-end de le finir pour vous le poster aussi vite que possible =)__  
Après ça, il faudra à nouveau attendre jusqu'à juillet, mais ça va me faire un bien fou d'écrire. Enfin, breffons donc, ce qui suit a été écrit pour l'anniversaire d'une amie et j'me suis dit qu'il était temps de le poster. J'vous laisse l'apprécier et vous conseille d'écouter __Let's hear it for the boys__ de Jana Kramer ou __Goodbye, Apathy__ de OneRepublic, en vous rappelant comme d'habitude que je ne suis pas la fabuleuse écrivaine qui a écrit (plutôt dingue de la part d'une écrivaine, il faut le convenir ^^) HP et doit sortir en septembre un roman policier que je m'achèterai immédiatement._

_Enjoy !_

O0O

Walburga Black était une grande femme. Pas seulement physiquement, non, elle l'était par son importance, par son charisme. Elle était de celles qui font et défont les vies, les modes, les pouvoirs. Elle était de celles qu'on ne se mettait pas à dos, sous peine de voir sa vie s'effondrer.

Physiquement, tout en elle indiquait qu'elle vous était supérieure. De son menton légèrement levé vers le ciel, sa bouche plissée en un constant rictus de mécontentement, son maintien droit et fier, ses mains fines et serrées autour d'un petit sac à main chic, jusqu'à son regard, capable de vous faire vous sentir comme la chose la plus horrible sur terre et de vous donner envie de disparaître, enseveli sous des mètres de terre, pour lui échapper.

Elle portait sans cesse sur elle le médaillon de sa famille, qui se transmettait à la fille aînée ou, si les héritiers étaient tous des mâles, à la femme du fils aîné. Il s'agissait d'un bijou sobre, un petit médaillon doré retenu par une simple chaîne en or. Sur le médaillon s'étalait le blason de la famille Black et, lorsqu'on le retournait, on pouvait voir la devise « Toujours purs » gravée dans le métal. Walburga faisait en sorte qu'on puisse voir le bijou, qu'elle portait à ras le cou, en toutes occasions. Chacune de ses robes était faite de telle sorte que son décolleté soit libre et que le pendentif attire la lumière, rappelant à tous ceux qui serait prêt à lui faire l'affront de l'oublier qu'elle était l'une des femmes les plus influentes de son temps.

Lorsque Walburga Black entrait dans un magasin, toutes les vendeuses se libéraient, quittant même les clientes dont elles s'occupaient, pour la contenter. Lorsqu'elle allait au Ministère, le Ministre en personne en était averti et venait la saluer, étant prêt à quitter une réunion des plus importantes pour elle. Lorsqu'elle parlait de quelqu'un en termes favorables, cette personne voyait sa carrière décoller. Lorsque, au contraire, elle souhaitait voir disparaître une personne l'ayant mécontentée, alors cette personne se devait de quitter le pays si elle désirait avoir une vie autre que médiocre.  
Cet état de fait pouvait paraître injuste, voire même exagéré, mais il n'en était pourtant pas autrement. Walburga descendait d'une des plus grandes familles sorcière, dans ses veines coulait un sang pur et honorable, dans son éducation se révélait tout le savoir-vivre de la bonne société. Walburga Black était respectée. Ses volontés étaient exécutées. Ses désirs étaient écoutés et satisfaits. Lorsque Walburga Black décidait, tous la suivaient.

Et pourtant, Walburga Black était loin d'être une femme parfaite. Physiquement, on pouvait relever de nombreux défauts sur son corps ; un son teint perpétuellement pâle, une peau déjà abîmée malgré son jeune âge, ses yeux maladifs témoignaient de son manque de combativité face aux maladies. Pour préserver la pureté du sang, ses parents s'étaient mariés et avaient convolé, malgré le fait que le sang dans leurs veines soit presque le même, cousins qu'ils étaient.

Mentalement, Walburga Black ne méritait pas d'être respectée. Son nom et le prestige qui s'y rapportait lui donnait une importance trop grande dans le monde sorcier, mais ses idéaux étaient, eux, haïssables. Non contente de se comporter comme supérieure, Walburga croyait l'être. Pour elle, sa famille se plaçait au-dessus de tout. Elle rabaissait les « traîtres à leur sang », haïssait les « Sangs de Bourbe », maltraitait les elfes de maison, méprisait toutes les créatures inhumaines...  
Walburga Black n'était pas une femme parfaite. Elle aurait pu être excusée si elle n'avait cru en tous ces préceptes que par obligation familiale. Mais non. Walburga Black était persuadée du bien-fondé de ses pensées. Elle était réellement supérieure. Les Sangs de Bourbe, infâmes voleurs de magie, ne méritait que la mort. Les traîtres à leur sang, à peine supérieurs, pouvaient bien les rejoindre. Les créatures magiques devraient toutes prendre exemple sur les elfes de maison et se mettre au service des sorciers, c'était là leur seule place.

Walburga Black, descendante de l'une des plus grandes, respectables, honorables, familles sorcières était une femme d'importance. Elle croyait en tout ce qui lui avait été enseigné, y compris à la suprématie du sang et à l'importance de conserver sa pureté. Et de ce fait, aux mariages arrangés. Bien des gens considéraient cela comme dépassé. Tous des impurs, jaloux. La pureté du sang était le principe le plus important de toute l'éducation d'un Black. Le sang est le premier critère, et le plus important, pour juger une personne. Si, pour le conserver, il faut se marier avec une personne choisie par ses parents, il ne s'agissait nullement d'un sacrifice, mais d'un honneur. C'était le meilleur moyen de participer à la continuation des familles et à la protection du sang.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu 12 ans, Walburga avait été fiancée à Orion Black, son cousin au second degré. Pendant quelques temps, elle en avait voulu à ses parents. Orion n'était pas beau, pas intéressant. Elle ne serait jamais heureuse avec lui. Elle avait 12 ans. Elle avait pensé que ses parents auraient pu trouver mieux pour elle, Walburga. Puis elle avait compris. Il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, mais de sa famille. Qu'importait d'être mariée à un homme quelconque, si cela permettait à la famille de continuer à être influente, respectable et importante ?

Elle avait épousé Orion, fermement décidée et ayant compris l'importance de ce mariage. Elle avait été la fierté de ses parents. Ils avaient eu deux enfants, par miracle épargnés par la consanguinité. Si Orion n'était pas très beau et si elle avait été marquée par le mariage de ses parents, Sirius et Regulus promettait déjà de prouver que la famille Black était la meilleure. Tous deux étaient déjà auréolés par une beauté noble et donnaient envie aux gens de se prosterner devant eux. Certes, Regulus avait lui aussi un air perpétuellement pâle et une certaine tendance à tomber facilement malade, mais Sirius était sa fierté. Parfait, appliquant comme il se devait tout ce qu'elle lui apprenait, obéissant avec respect à ses ordres. Un petit Black dans toute sa splendeur, promettant un glorieux futur.

Elle et Orion avaient rempli leur devoir ; donner à la famille Black de dignes héritiers, et vivaient désormais leurs vies. Il n'était pas question de bonheur, seulement de responsabilité envers leur famille. Certes, ils n'avaient pas été heureux, mais ils n'avaient pas été malheureux ensembles. Ils s'étaient mariés, avaient partagé un lit quelques fois pour qu'elle tombe enceinte, et fait chambres à part le reste du temps, comme le faisaient toutes les femmes des grandes familles.

Elle savait que, depuis qu'ils avaient pris la décision de ne pas avoir d'autres enfants que Sirius et Regulus, Orion allait autre part quand il désirait se faire plaisir, comme dans toutes les familles de Sangs Pur. La seule chose qui changeait, chez Walburga, c'était ce que faisait son mari de ses journées. Là où, en temps normal, les héritiers gèrent leurs fortunes où se lancent en politique, ou encore dirigent le monde politique en soudoyant quelques personnes pour que les lois et décrets soient à leurs avantages, Orion buvait. C'était un vice que Walburga lui avait vite découvert après leur mariage ; son mari était alcoolique. Et, étrangement, cela avait ravi la femme. Car, de cette façon, elle avait la main libre pour gérer d'elle même leur famille, leur argent et tout ce qui l'intéressait, sans être constamment surveillée, menottée par son mari, contrairement à nombreuses de ses cousines.

Évidemment, le fait que Walburga soit celle qui dirige était connu dans les familles. Personne n'en parlait, par respect pour elle, mais tout le monde savait. Tout comme toutes savaient que leurs maris n'étaient pas fidèles et que leurs mariages n'étaient pas réels. Mais, savoir que Walburga dirigeait seule l'empire qu'elle possédait renforçait son pouvoir. Savoir que, si le Ministre était Ministre, c'était grâce à elle et non pas grâce à Orion, cela changeait beaucoup de choses.

Là où la plupart des femmes mariées et soumises à leurs maris avaient une importance relative, celle de Walburga n'avait pas de limite. Elle décidait, on la suivait. C'était ainsi que le monde marchait ; derrière elle. Évidemment, son frère et ses cousins avaient leur mot à dire, mais elle était tout de même une Black, puissante et convaincante. Bien souvent, elle obtenait gain de cause lorsque l'un d'entre eux n'était pas du même avis qu'elle.

En ce jour de juillet 1968, Walburga faisait avec joie ce constat ; elle était puissante. Elle, de part son charisme, son intelligence et sa rapacité, dirigeait en secret le monde sorcier. Le Ministre ne passait que les décrets qui l'arrangeaient, les couturières ne cousaient que les vêtements qu'elle acceptait, et même les femmes des grandes familles lui obéissaient. Elle était une Black, mais elle était aussi Walburga. Elle inspirait le respect, la soumission. Elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. Toujours.

Alors que la main de son fils aîné se posait sur son bras et que Sirius, resplendissant dans son costume neuf, affichait un masque de neutralité, Walburga sourit férocement. Toujours.

O0O

Réfrénant tant bien que mal le malaise qui le prit, Sirius resserra à peine sa poigne sur le bras de sa mère. Il détestait le transplanage. À chaque fois, il avait la tête qui tournait, la bile qui montait à sa bouche et l'irrésistible besoin de s'asseoir sous peine de s'écrouler au bout de trois pas. Avec brio, il contint cependant sa grimace et fit voguer son regard gris sur l'immense salon qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Avec un sourire doux, sa tante s'approcha d'eux et salua sa mère, avec ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la joie, mais la joie n'existait pas dans son monde.

Silencieux, Sirius se redressa et hocha la tête avec courtoisie envers leur hôtesse avant d'apercevoir ses cousins et cousines tous réunis et assis dans des petits canapés, disposés à un bout de la pièce opposé à celui où trônaient les fauteuils occupés par leurs mères. Réprimant une grimace amusée, le brun eut un regard méprisant envers les enfants à peine plus vieux que lui qui se trouvaient là et n'avaient rien deviné des intentions de leurs génitrices.

Lorsque sa mère se tourna vers lui et lui indiqua d'aller discuter avec ses cousins, Sirius acquiesça silencieusement et obéit, se dirigeant d'un pas altier vers les enfants, tous plus ou moins apparentés à lui. Les plus proches étaient Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa, ses cousines au premier degré, filles de Cygnus Black, frère de sa mère, et de Druella, sa tante chez qui il se trouvait. Malgré le fait que toutes ces histoires de famille soient quelque peu compliquées, il suffisait à Sirius d'en apercevoir un membre pour savoir de qui il était le fils et quels étaient leurs liens, ayant durement appris tous les arbres généalogiques des familles de Sangs Purs – qui se rejoignaient d'ailleurs toutes.

Après un bref salut à chacun de ceux qui étaient là, Sirius s'assit sur un siège, près de sa cousine Andromeda, et laissa son regard errer brièvement sur tous les héritiers qui l'entouraient. La plupart étaient bien plus âgés que lui; Bellatrix allait bientôt atteindre ses dix-sept ans, son fiancé Rodolphus qui en avait dix-huit, son frère Rastaban de seize, Andromeda quinze, Lucius quatorze, Narcissa treize...

Ceux qui étaient présents et dont les âges étaient plus proches du sien appartenaient tous à des familles mineures, ou au Sang moins pur ; Amos Diggory qui allait sur ses dix ans, Amelia Bones qui en avait neuf... Avec un air supérieur, Sirius se détourna d'eux. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi sa mère l'avait amené ici. C'était lors de ce genre de réunions que les mères des grandes familles observaient leurs enfants et décidaient de qui se marierait avec qui. Un discret frisson de dégoût parcouru Sirius face à ce constat. Les familles liaient des enfants d'âges plutôt proches, évitant ainsi de créer de trop grandes différences ; Bellatrix et Rodolphus, Lucius et Narcissa et, d'après la rumeur qui courrait, très prochainement Andromeda et Bartemius Croupton Junior. De son âge, il ne restait que peu de jeunes filles. Et parmi elles, pas une seule n'était du même rang que lui ; toutes venaient de familles inférieures.

Malgré sa répugnance face à l'idée d'épouser quelqu'un qui ne soit pas d'une famille égale à la sienne, Sirius resta stoïque. Tout petit déjà, il avait appris à ne rien montrer de ses sentiments, si ce n'était le mépris caractéristique de sa famille envers les autres. Il pouvait mépriser, mais rien d'autre. Il ne devait être qu'un Black, insensible. Lorsqu'il faiblissait, sa mère le réprimandait et lui comprenait. Sa famille était l'une des plus puissantes qui soit et sa mère faisait tout pour qu'elle le reste. Lui ne devait pas faiblir, ne pas faillir, parce que chacun de ses actes avait une répercussion sur le prestige des Black.

Gardant sur son visage ce précieux masque figé, Sirius se tourna vers sa cousine et entama d'un ton badin une conversation. On ne jouait pas dans les familles de Sangs Pur. Dès que l'on savait parler, on conversait. Certains diraient que ce n'était pas une enfance, Sirius, lui, savait qu'il s'agissait juste d'être un Sang Pur. Pour mériter ses prérogatives, ses droits et le respect qui était dû à la famille, Sirius devait simplement en être digne, et cela passait par une attitude irréprochable.

O0O

Avec un remerciement de la tête, Walburga accepta un siège au côté de Bessenoria Malefoy et observa quelques secondes la vingtaine de femmes autour d'elle, discutant entre elles et pourtant toutes à l'écoute du moindre mot de sa part. Le regard chargé de mépris, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Virginia Bones, la mère d'Amelia et Edgar, et la jeune femme détourna bien vite le regard.

Walburga savait parfaitement que Virginia souhaitait que sa fille soit choisie comme épouse pour Sirius et cette simple idée la hérissait au plus haut point. Les Bones étaient une petite famille dont le sang se mélangeait à de nombreuses reprises dans l'histoire avec des Impurs. S'ils étaient invités aux réunions de famille des Sangs Pur, c'était uniquement pour leur place dans la hiérarchie politique et l'intérêt que trouvaient les grandes familles à faire jouer de leurs liens avec eux. On disait même que le grand frère d'Amelia, Edgar, s'intéressait de près à une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Jamais Walburga ne consentirait à une union avec pareille famille.

Une bonne partie des femmes présentes dans cette pièce aurait aimé voir leurs familles liées à jamais à l'illustre famille Black par un mariage, qui aurait immanquablement augmenté leur importance et fait de leur fille un trophée pour eux. À part Amelia, aucune n'avait un âge approchant celui de Sirius, toutes plus âgées ou plus jeunes. Walburga était bien consciente que son choix était réduit et qu'il lui faudrait faire des concessions, mais jamais elle ne tolérerait dans sa famille une jeune fille dont le frère était un traître à son sang.

Elle préférait encore choisir à son fils une enfant plus jeune que lui, quitte à les marier un peu tôt pour elle et un peu tard pour lui. Pour la plupart des mariages, les époux avaient un ans, deux ou trois dans le pire des cas, de différence, mais s'il fallait dépasser ce chiffre pour trouver une épouse convenable à son fils, Walburga le ferait. Les seules qui auraient convenu, aussi bien sur le plan familial que pour leur éducation, et que Walburga connaissait étaient justement ses propres nièces, toutes trop âgées, déjà promises et cousines trop proches de Sirius.

Engageant d'un ton badin une conversation avec Druella, Walburga la questionna discrètement sur les filles des autres familles, celles encore trop jeunes pour participer à ces réunions. Sa belle-sœur, qui suivait plus qu'elle les ragots, lui parla d'une demi-douzaine de filles de Sangs Pur, toutes ayant des défauts qui déplaisaient à Walburga. L'une était trop jeune – trois ans seulement ! Walburga voulait bien choisir une jeune fille encore jeune à son fils, mais un écart de cinq ans entre eux l'obligerait à attendre que Sirius ait dix-huit ans pour les fiancer convenablement et encore au moins trois ans de plus avant de les marier –, l'autre était, disait-on, amie avec des moldues habitant non loin de la propriété familiale et ses parents ne réagissaient pas, le frère d'une autre avait eu un enfant illégitime avec une Sang Mêlée...

Walburga voulait le meilleur pour son fils aîné, pas une enfant choisie par devoir, quitte à devoir aller la chercher ailleurs. Préparant déjà dans sa tête un séjour en France, chez une lointaine cousine dont les parents s'étaient exilés vers des températures plus clémentes qu'à Londres, Walburga dirigea subtilement la conversation sur l'aristocratie sorcière française. Bien que connaissant de nom nombre d'entre eux, le fait de diriger elle-même sa famille empêchait Walburga de porter attention aux ragots qui circulaient entre les femmes des Sangs Pur, mais elle pouvait heureusement compter sur Druella pour la renseigner en cas de besoin.

Bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas sa belle-sœur et cousine, Walburga louait ses parents de l'avoir choisie pour Cygnus, car la candeur de la femme faisait d'elle un être particulièrement aisé à manipuler pour en obtenir des informations. C'était bien pour cette raison que jamais son frère ne s'était confié à elle, sachant pertinemment que sa femme ne saurait tenir sa langue si quelqu'un menait la conversation vers les affaires de la famille. De ce fait, grandement délaissée par son mari, Druella s'était occupée de ses filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent à Poudlard et passait désormais tout son temps au cours de l'année à passer de réceptions en réceptions, suivant avec assiduité tout ce qui se disait sur tout le monde et racontant tout cela fidèlement à Walburga, sans même se rendre compte que cette dernière menait la conversation pour ne savoir que ce qui pouvait l'intéresser.

Alors que Walburga devenait de plus en plus décidé à se tourner vers la France pour trouver une épouse convenable à son fils, un cri et un juron étouffé retentirent de l'autre côté de la pièce et les regards de toutes les femmes se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. D'un pas vif, Walburga s'interposa entre la baguette de Bellatrix et son fils et pinça les lèvres pour exprimer sa désapprobation.

« Bellatrix, baisse cette baguette. » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

La main de la jeune fille trembla alors que ses lèvres se retroussaient en un rictus chargé de colère.

« Voyez ce qu'il m'a fait, ma tante ! » S'écria furieusement la brune avec un geste sec vers son visage, puis le sol.

« Je vois, Bellatrix. Calme-toi immédiatement. » Répondit-t-elle avec sécheresse.

« Il mérite d'être puni ! »

« Bellatrix ! » Tonna Walburga avec humeur « Je suis sa mère et c'est à moi de juger de ce qui lui arrivera ! »

Avec rage, la jeune femme rangea sa baguette en fusillant du regard son cousin. Walburga leva la sienne vers sa nièce et murmura quelques mots rapidement vers la chevelure brune, désormais raccourcie au-dessus de ses oreilles, et les cheveux repoussèrent rapidement jusqu'à atteindre la taille de Bellatrix, comme avant qu'ils ne se coupent tout seuls et tombent au sol par l'intervention miraculeuse de Sirius.

Le regard haineux de Bellatrix disparu alors que sa main caressait doucement ses cheveux et, ignorant délibérément son cousin, elle se redressa de toute sa stature et attrapa fermement le bras de Rodolphus avant de s'éloigner avec lui.

Walburga adressa quelques mots à Druella avant d'agripper son fils et de transplaner avec lui, apparaissant sur le perron de Square Grimmaurd, la demeure de sa famille. Lançant un regard noir à Sirius, elle le traîna rapidement à travers les différentes pièces de la maison, avant d'entrer dans l'une d'entre elles, plus sombre encore que toutes les autres, et de jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur les murs.

« Ce n'était pas volontaire, mère. » Déclara craintivement le petit garçon.

Walburga observa d'un regard dur son fils. Il se tenait droit, dans une posture fière, mais ses yeux montraient sa peur. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle le savait. Mais il avait faibli, et il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Il était un Black. Un Black ne faiblissait jamais. Pour lui, pour leur famille, elle se devait d'agir. Elle était obligée, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait contrôler sa magie. La bouche close, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui. Elle faisait ça pour lui, pour son enfant. Parce que c'était le mieux pour lui.

O0O

Sirius posa sa main sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Les lèvres serrées en une ligne blanche, il se concentra pour avancer, pas à pas, en faisant glisser sa main et se servant du mur comme appui. Faisant fi de la douleur de son corps, des cris de ses muscles mis au supplice, il leva la jambe pour monter la première marche de l'escalier.

La respiration haletante, il ferma fort les yeux en priant en lui-même pour se réveiller et se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais en les rouvrant, il se trouvait toujours, chancelant, sur cette première marche, avec encore trois étages à monter pour atteindre sa chambre.

La mâchoire crispée, Sirius esquissa une grimace alors que sa seconde jambe entamait la difficile ascension. Pas un gémissement ne lui échappa au fur et à mesure de son escalade, mais la souffrance qu'il ressentait était inscrite sur son visage, balayant des années d'entrainement à la pose d'un masque indéchiffrable.

En atteignant sa chambre, un soupir de soulagement intense lui échappa et il s'écroula sur son lit. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, apercevant ici et là des images de sa famille qui décoraient les murs, il retint tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça à Bellatrix. Elle était sa cousine, l'exemple même de la femme Black parfaite ; forte et puissante. Il l'admirait. Sa magie lui avait échappé. C'était tout. Involontaire.

Oui, il était Sirius Black et il devrait savoir contrôler sa magie. Mais il n'avait que huit ans. Il n'allait pas encore à Poudlard, il ne se maîtrisait pas encore. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et sa mère... Sa mère l'avait battu. Torturé. Pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas voulu commettre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été un bon Black. Quoi qu'il fasse, il avait l'impression que ce n'était jamais assez pour elle. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime, ou du moins qu'elle soit fière de lui. Mais il n'était jamais assez bien.

Mais Sirius comprenait, maintenant. Allongé sur son lit, les muscles endoloris par une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues qu'il ne laisserait pas couler. Il comprenait que ce n'était pas lui qui n'était pas assez bien. C'était elle. Quelle mère ferait ça à son enfant ? Elle, elle n'était pas assez bien. Elle, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle, elle ne voyait en lui que son héritier. L'enfant qu'elle avait été forcée d'avoir et qui se devait de ne pas lui faire honte. Sirius, qui devait être un bon Black.

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre bruit de douleur, ayant déjà bien trop crié sous ses sorts, Sirius se releva. Titubant, il décrocha des murs les photos de ses parents, de lui, de ses cousines, de ses oncles et tantes qui tapissaient les murs. Il déchira violemment la toile verte qui représentait le blason de la famille et la jeta au milieu de la pièce, avec tout le reste. Il attrapa l'écharpe de Serpentard qui trônait au-dessus de son bureau et elle rejoignit le centre de la chambre, bien vite suivie par des livres de magie noire et quelques autres décorations purement Black.

Sirius se rassit sur son lit et contempla d'un œil sa chambre, dont les murs étaient désormais vidés. Tout était entassé au centre de la pièce. La colère de Sirius envers sa mère ressurgit de plus belle et le tas s'enflamma. En un craquement, Kreattur apparu juste à côté et regarda, affolé, les cendres qui voltigeaient déjà dans les airs, arrivant trop tard pour sauver ce que le feu magique de Sirius avait détruit. Un sourire rageur prit place sur les lèvres du brun, qui n'écouta pas les geignements de l'elfe de maison quant à la perte de ces « merveilleuses images de la grande et pure famille Black », et il tourna le dos à l'animal puis le congédia d'un ton ferme avant de se recoucher et de se blottir contre le mur.

Aux portes du sommeil, les larmes amères de sa déception, de sa douleur et de sa peine s'échappant enfin de ses yeux, le jeune garçon se fit une promesse à lui-même. Il ne serait jamais un digne enfant Black. Il ne serait jamais la fierté de sa mère. Il ne lui ressemblerait jamais. Il haïssait sa mère. Il haïssait son nom. Il ne serait jamais un bon Black. Il serait juste lui, Sirius.

O0O

_J'vous accorde que ce n'était pas très joyeux, mais comme mon amie adore Sirius il fallait que j'écrive sur lui, et il était évident que sa haine envers sa famille et leurs préjugés venait de quelque part…_

_Vous avez certainement remarqué que le bouton review a changé d'apparence… Et bien c'est l'occasion de le tester ! Les reviews me motivent toujours pour écrire, plus j'en aurais plus vite viendra mon James/Lily ! *Qui a parlé de chantage ignoble ?*_

_Audace_

O0O_  
_

**_IMPORTANT - A LIRE_**_ - EDIT du lendemain : bon, j'suis quelqu'un de très compréhensif, mais quand même. Je comprends qu'on ait pas le temps, qu'on ait la flemme, qu'on ait pas envie, qu'on en ait rien à battre, qu'en veuille faire chier l'auteur ou je ne sais quoi encore, mais bon…_

_J'aime bien aller faire un tour sur mes Story Stats le lendemain de mes publications, mais là ça fait mal. Hier, j'ai reçu une review (un grand merci à Tigrou 19 pour ses compliments, d'ailleurs). Hier, j'ai eu 50 visites sur ma fiction. Alors, même en admettant que certains des lecteurs manquent de temps, ce que je comprends parfaitement, j'ai du mal à faire passer ça. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui est un jour férié et qu'il y a peu de monde à travailler, donc le temps n'est pas aussi problématique qu'il peut parfois l'être, je crois._

_Nombre d'entre vous écrivent et je pense que vous savez ce que ça fait de recevoir une review. Les autres, je pense que vous devez savoir que ceux qui écrivent le font non seulement par plaisir mais aussi pour partager. S'il n'y avait que le plaisir en jeu, je garderais mes histoires dans mon ordinateur et je serais la seule à les relire quand j'aurais des coups de blues. Mais non, je publie. _

_Parce que j'aime que les gens aiment mes histoires, qu'ils laissent des reviews, que je leur réponde, que, parfois, ça finissent en longues conversations sur des sujets plus ou moins fous et que ça continue même lorsque je ne publie pas par manque de temps._

_Et tout ça, **je fais comment si UNE personne sur 50 seulement me laisse des reviews ?**_

_Je passe souvent sur des profils d'auteurs qui y ont écrit des petits mots invitant au commentaire et vont parfois jusqu'à le mettre dans leurs chapitres. Mais moi, parce que je juge mon profil assez long comme ça et que je n'ai pas envie de m'embêter à devoir aller le copier/coller dans chaque fiction, je ne le fais pas. Je ne vis pas pour les reviews, je ne publie pas que pour elle, mais il devient lassant de voir que 49 personnes passent leur chemin après m'avoir lue. _

_Je n'ai jamais demandé une review qui soit tellement longue que ffnet vous la bloque, mais j'aimerai que vous soyez plus nombreux à laisser des commentaires lorsque vous lisez. Parce que tout auteur, quel qu'il soit, se donne du mal à écrire son histoire, à la peaufiner pour qu'elle soit la meilleure possible, et que c'est un travail qui mérite d'être reconnu._

_Oui, j'avoue ne pas reviewer toutes les histoires que je lis. J'avoue ne pas avoir laissé des centaines et des centaines de reviews sur le site. Mais lorsque j'ai fini une histoire, que j'ai un minimum de temps devant moi, j'essaye de laisser une trace de ma lecture. _

_Bien sûr, vous pouvez considérer que cette histoire ne vaut pas la peine d'être reviewée, mais j'ai du mal à croire que 49 personnes pensent cela. _

_Et ce ratio est énorme, c'est vrai. Toutes les histoires n'ont pas aussi peu de retour. D'autres en ont plus encore. Pour avoir quelques chiffres, sachez que plus de 1000 personnes sont passées sur « Petite voix » (14 reviews), pour « Epistole » plus de 1300 (33 reviews), pour « Guérison à Domicile » et ses 168 reviews il y a eu plus de 12500 visites. Je vous laisse calculer vous-même les rapports, moi je préfère éviter._

_Alors un seul mot d'ordre : **COMMENTEZ !**  
Commentez Honorable Black, commentez mes autres fanfictions, commentez celles des autres, commentez ce qui vous touche, ce qui vous marque, commentez les histoires que vous aimez. Mais par pitié, faites-moi diminuer ces ratios !_

_Audace, qui va continuer à écrire et publier, juste pour ceux qui lui laissent des reviews, et qui va arrêter d'aller voir ses stat' parce que ça la dégoute._


End file.
